


Breathe in, breathe out

by imaginativemind29



Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Coughing, Day 13, Delayed Drowning, Hurt/Comfort, Nearly Drowning, Struggling to breathe, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativemind29/pseuds/imaginativemind29
Summary: Set after the Episode Dire Straits: Hiccup suffers from symptoms of delayed drowning and pneumonia after he nearly drowned in the diving bell
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Stoick the Vast
Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947154
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Breathe in, breathe out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Whumptober 2020 Day 13: Breathe In, Breathe Out/Delayed Drowning

Hiccup let himself fall face forward onto his bed without caring to take off his boot or his armor. He was glad the trade routes to Berk were free again, but the events of the day still sat deep in his bones.

He'd nearly died today. He could still recall the icy fingers of dread clutching his heart, could still feel his lungs aching in desperate need for air. It wasn't his first near drowning experience but by far his worst.

Toothless clawed at his sleeping stone behind him and Hiccup managed a small smile, heart swelling with emotion at the memory of Toothless refusing to leave him. 

"I love you, bud." he whispered, eyelids fluttering closed. 

The dragon warbled his affection but Hiccup barely registered it as he instantly fell asleep. 

\---

Hiccup was in the diving bell again. Water rushed in, steadily rising higher. He banged his fists against the small window, calling for help - for Toothless. 

But his dragon didn't come. 

No, no, this couldn't be happening. He got out of there! 

A desperate hot wave overcame him as the water rushed above his head, taking away his breath. 

\---

Hiccup's eyes snapped open, his fingers brushing against something soft. It took him a moment to realize that he was not underwater. 

He was in his bed. It had only been a dream. 

But something was wrong. He was lying on his back and he still couldn't breathe. 

He sat up coughing, trying to free his lungs but it only seemed to tighten his chest and throat more. The breaths he took were entirely too fast and shallow to be helpful. He wheezed, clutching at his armor and tunic that suddenly felt way too constricting, suffocating him. 

Panic gripped him and tears blurred his vision. His chest was constricting painfully and he felt like he was burning up from the inside. What was going on? Why couldn't he breathe? 

Something cool touched the back of his hand. Hiccup looked at Toothless who gave a worried purr. He tried to speak, but nothing but a wheeze came out. His eyes streaming, he reached out for his dragon, collapsing off the bed and onto the floor. 

Toothless shrieked in alarm, pawing at Hiccup's shoulder as another string of harsh coughs shook his pale and fragile form. Gods it felt as if his lungs were on fire, but his body shivered with cold sweat at the same time. 

"Hiccup, what in the name..." Stoick's face appeared in the doorway, rubbing his eyes half asleep before they widened in shock. In a second, he was by his side. 

"Hiccup!" Stoick grabbed him under the arms and pulled his upper body into his lap as he started dry-heaving. "By Odin, son! What's wrong?" 

Hiccup choked on a sob, tears streaming down his face as he grabbed a fistful of his father's tunic. He wanted to explain, but he _couldn't._

Stoick's hands were suddenly cupping his face. "Hiccup, you need to calm down, don't panic."

Hiccup clutched even harder at the fabric, he was trying. But it didn't work. He closed his eyes, wheezing.

"No, no, look at me." Stoick demanded, rubbing his thumbs up and down over tear stained cheeks and Hiccup's eyes snapped back open. "Yes that's right. You need to stop fighting, do you understand? We need you to relax. Breathe out slowly." 

Hiccup nodded weakly, his eyes never leaving his father's and tried to do as told, steadying his breath a little. Toothless licked at the hand that wasn't clutching his father and that helped too. 

"Good, now breathe in." 

He took a slow breath but as he did he started coughing and choking all over again. It hurt. Immensely. 

"Easy son," Stoick said and gently detangled Hiccup's fingers from his tunic, then brought his hand to his chest where he rubbed in slow circles, his other hand rested at the back of Hiccup's neck. "Try again. Breathe out."

Hiccup exhaled and though his throat was still tight, he managed to let it out slowly.

"And breathe in."

It felt like there were needles in his chest, but this time he only coughed twice. Drained and grateful he slumped in his father's arms, who carefully scooped him up and carried him back to his bed. 

It was hard to keep his eyes open as soon as he his head hit the pillow. He felt feverish, hot and cold at the same time. His breathing was still uneven but calmer than before. His father eased his hair back and felt his forehead. 

"You're burning up. I'm going to get Gothi," Stoick said softly, "Do you think you'll be alright for a few minutes?" 

Hiccup stroked Toothless' head as the dragon positioned his head beside him and nodded weakly. 

"Alright," Stoick reached out to pet the dragon as well, "You watch over him, Toothless. I'll be right back." 

The dragon warbled in agreement and soon Hiccup drifted back into sleep. 


End file.
